Mend
by Sanderuhh
Summary: For the first time in six years, after their divorce, Dean and Roman run into each other. What will happen? Ambreigns ONE-SHOT.


Young, stupid love. That's what their families described it as. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns; their respective families didn't understand the relationship between them. It's for that reason that they did not support the young couple when they decided to get married at the age of 18.

No one from their families attended their wedding, which was fine with them. Realistically, all they needed was each other. They still considered that day the best day of their lives despite the lack of support from their families.

One month. It only took one month for Roman and Dean to declare to each other that they wanted a divorce. Maybe their families were right. They got married way too fast and went into that marriage completely clueless. They struggled financially and they had a hard time communicating about adult situations and they couldn't mediate. It was the first time they had those sorts of situations come up and they had no idea how to handle them together.

The young couple hated proving their families right but they both couldn't handle the struggle anymore. It was becoming too much and they weren't happy.

The day their divorce got finalized was the last time Roman and Dean saw each other. No communication at all. No phone calls, text messages, or emails. Nothing. The divorce had ended in the worst possible way.

 **Six years later…**

"Here's your coffee, sir."

"Thank you." Dean smiled at the brunette standing behind the counter. The dirty blonde took a sip of his coffee and stepped out of the coffee shop. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he started walking down the street. Thank goodness he had the day off today. Dean worked as a mechanic at one of the best auto shops in L.A. He gained good money considering. The customers were very generous and paid him well for his hard work. Dean always love working on cars and he was good at it. He loved his job.

Dean quickly walked over to the book store that was located on the other side of the coffee shop. Many people didn't know this about him but he loved to read. Yes, this guy who wears jeans and t-shirts reads. He currently needed a new book to read. He walked in and was satisfied with the many book shelves. He started looking around very intently. A smile formed on his face as he spotted a book he has been meaning to read for a while now. He grabbed it and went on his way to purchase it. Right when he turned the corner, he bumped into someone hard, causing him to drop his book.

"I'm so sorry." the other person said. He bent down to pick up Dean's book. "I get so lost in reading sometimes, I forget where I'm going." the man stood up straight and was planning on handing the book back but his body froze as he realized who it was.

Dean was in the exact same state. Not being able to move. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Their hearts began to beat way faster than normal. They both attempted to say something. They couldn't though. They were completely rendered speechless. Was this really happening? For the first time in six years...

"Dean..." Roman finally said. It was just above a whisper.

"Roman..." Ambrose replied. He shook his head and reached for the book. "Thanks...for um...for picking up my...book." He knew he gave it away in his voice that he was nervous and flustered.

"Yeah...no problem."

Dean just nodded and looked away. This was way too awkward, he couldn't handle it. He stepped to the side and attempted to pass by Roman but he grabbed his arm, stopping him. It made Dean's stomach drop.

"It's been six years and you're just going to walk away?" Roman sounded genuinely hurt.

Dean looked down at Roman's hand on his arm; it made Roman release him instantly. "I figured you moved back to Florida. I never expected to run into you…ever again." Roman had moved to Los Angeles solely to be with Dean. When they got the divorce, Dean figured Roman would move back and be close to his family again. That certainly wasn't the case. "Sorry if I'm a little speechless." Dean finished off.

"I did go back to Florida but moved back here a year ago." Roman informed his ex-husband.

"Oh." Dean was trying to avoid eye contact with the Samoan but he was failing. It had been six years since he looked into those captivating grey eyes. They were as beautiful as ever. He needed to get out of there and quick. "Well, see ya." Just like before, Roman grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"If you're not in a rush or anything, I'd like to talk."

"Talk?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, catch up." Roman shrugged. He had no idea why he suggested such a thing. They ended things on terrible terms and he was asking to talk as if everything was fine. To be honest though, he was curious to know what Dean had been up to all these years. Ambrose didn't seem interested though. "Umm...never mind. That might not be the best idea. See ya." Roman turned to walk away.

Dean watched him walk away. He opened his mouth to say something that would stop him but nothing came out. His eyes squinted as he watched another man approach Roman. The man showed him a book and Roman smiled, grabbing the book from his hand. That wasn't an employee of the book store, Dean knew that for sure. Ambrose found himself looking away when the man placed a hand on Roman's lower back. He then just walked away, shaking his head in the process.

"Thank goodness you found it." Roman smiled as he looked down at the book he had been looking for.

"You can thank me later." Seth grinned. "So, who was that guy you were talking to?"

The smile on Roman's face disappeared quickly. "That was umm…it was Dean."

Seth's eyes widened. "Dean? As in Dean, you're ex-husband?"

"That's the one." Roman confirmed.

"Oh wow. What happened?" Seth was very well aware of what happened with Dean and Roman all those years ago. He was the one that helped Roman deal with everything that was going on. He had become a great friend and Roman didn't know what would have happened to him if Seth hadn't of helped him out.

Before Roman could respond, someone called his name.

"Roman."

Roman turned around to see Dean looking at him intensely. "I think maybe we should have that talk."

Roman was surprised. He looked back at Seth. "I'll fill you in later." Seth nodded and Roman walked over to Dean. "Where's that book you had in your hand?"

"I put it back." Dean responded sternly. "If you want we can go to my place. Will that be too awkward for you?"

"No." Roman answered immediately. "Let's go." Just like Dean, Roman put the book back and they left the book store together.

* * *

The former couple arrived at Dean's apartment and Roman wasn't surprised that it all looked the same. Some minor changes to the living room but that was it. Bad memories were starting to coming back. The times they fought and when they decided to get a divorce. There were some good memories too but the bad ones just tainted them.

"You can sit." Dean gestured to his couch. He placed his coffee on the coffee table and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Thanks."

"Want anything to drink?"

"No. I'm good."

They fell into an awkward silence after that. Neither knew how to start the conversation. It was weird being in the same room again; in the same apartment, where they lived together when they got married.

"What have you been up to?" Roman finally asked.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing much. Just working.''

"Still a mechanic?"

"Yeah, but at a better auto shop. They pay way more and the customers are friendlier. What about you?'' Dean asked.

"My dad opened up a construction company down here so I'm managing that."

Dean just nodded.

"We were stupid." Roman blurted out.

"What?"

"We were stupid. We gave up too fast." For six years, Roman had regretted that he and Dean gave up on their marriage so quickly. They both knew it wouldn't be easy but they still gave up, instead of trying. Now that he had the chance to voice this all to Dean, he wasn't going to wait around to say it.

"It was for the best Roman."

"Do you honestly think that?" Roman asked seriously. "It wouldn't have killed us to try a little harder."

Dean shook his head. He was getting angry fast. "You were the one who brought up the divorce in the first place!" he raised his voice.

"And I've regretted it ever since." Roman responded sadly.

The awkward silence was back. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. They couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now…six years later. It was unreal. Too many emotions were going through them at the same time. It was almost overwhelming.

"You mean you regretted it at first and then moved on." Dean finally broke the silence.

"No. There hasn't been a day since then that I don't regret it."

"It didn't look like you regretted it at the book store. Why can't you just be honest with me and tell me that you've moved on? I can handle it."

"Can you?" Roman raised an eyebrow. The look Dean gave him gave the answer away. "He's just a friend, Dean. He really helped me get my shit together after the divorce. He's just a good friend."

Dean let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Truth is, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Roman had moved on. He still loved him. He never stopped.

"I haven't been with anyone since you, Dean." Roman confessed.

Dean's eyes started to water. "Really?" he sounded hopeful.

Roman nodded. "We didn't get a divorce because we stopped loving each other, Dean. We got a divorce because things got tough. We were young and couldn't handle it. I think that's what made it so hard, you know? We didn't focus on each other and our love. We based the divorce on the struggles young married couples have."

Dean sniffled and sighed as Roman moved to sit right next to him on the couch. It made his spine tingle. Everything that Roman was saying was true. They had taken the easy way out and just gave up.

"All I've done these past six years was think about you. Wonder what you were doing. If you moved on.. If you were okay"

Dean looked at Roman with surprised eyes. The tears were now falling freely down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. "I haven't been with anyone else either." Dean said truly. He could never bring himself to be with someone else. Images of Roman popped up every time. Every good memory they had invaded him every time.

Roman smiled. He felt so relieved to hear that. He reached his hand towards Dean's face and wiped the tears away.

"I still love you." Dean sobbed. "I never stopped."

"I still love you too, Dean." Roman replied softly.

For the first time in six years, they leaned in and kissed each other passionately. It felt as if goose bumps were forming all over their bodies. They both began to let out shaky breaths but continued kissing.

"I missed you." Roman mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you too." Dean swung his leg over Roman's knees, so he was now straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him deeper. The tears were still falling but they both ignored it.

The intense kissing led them to Dean's bed. Dean was flat on his back, Roman in between his legs, thrusting into him slowly and deeply. Their hands conjoined, pinned above Dean's head. Their bodies were already drenched of sweat.

"You feel so good." Roman groaned.

Dean panted and released Roman's hands from his grasp so that he could run his hands up and down his chest. He wanted to touch as much of Roman as he could.

They both had gone six years without sex so they were on overdrive at the moment. They saved each other all those years, in hopes of reuniting again and now it was happening. It felt like a dream they never wanted to wake up from. The passion was much more intense, like never before. Dean eventually settled his hands on Roman's neck.

"I'm close." Dean moaned.

"Me too baby."

Moans filled the humid room as the couple reached their climax, relatively at the same time. Roman collapsed on the bed next to Dean and immediately pulled him into his arms. Six years later and nothing felt different, expect for the fact that it was much more intense and passionate. They loved it.

"I love you." Dean whispered as he traced circles on Roman's chest with his index finger."

"I love you too."

 **Months later…**

"This is it." Roman took Dean's hands and kissed his knuckles. "This time were getting married the right way."

It would be different this time. Their love for each other was stronger than ever before. They were older now and much more mature. They were ready to take this step now. They both knew that and that's why Dean didn't hesitate when Roman asked him to marry him again. They could do it. They will build a life together, forever. Fight for their marriage with everything they had if they ever had to.

Dean smiled and looked over to the people sitting before them. Their families and all their friends were watching them with happiness in their eyes. He looked back at Roman. "I love you."

"I love you too. This time, it's forever, Dean. You can't get rid of me this time."

Everyone including Dean chuckled. "I would never plan on it." Ambrose grinned. The couple turned to the officiant standing next to them.

"You may begin…" Roman said while smiling at Dean.

The couple held hands as the ceremony started.


End file.
